


Lost Bet

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Be Compromised Valentine's Day Ficathon 2015 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Situations, Be Compromised Valentine's Day Ficathon, Bets and Wagers, Community: be_compromised, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint eyed the pink, furry handcuffs as though they had teeth and a malicious, sentient will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> For theladymore's prompt: [Something involving Clint and Pink Furry Handcuffs. ](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/449028.html?thread=8744196#t8744196)

"You're kidding me, right?" Clint eyed the pink, furry handcuffs as though they had teeth and a malicious, sentient will.  
  
Natasha just smirked. "This is revenge for the purple teddy."  
  
"I said something purple, not a teddy," he reminded her for the nth time.  
  
She snorted, uninterested. "You said something purple from that particular store."  
  
Clint griped but let her snap one handcuff around his wrist and the other to the bed. She had clearly modified them a bit so he couldn't slip them.  
  
"Nice."  
  
She ignored the complaint and straddled him. "I _told_ you Steve already had a girlfriend."


End file.
